Kristi Potter
by Sparrowdaughter
Summary: Kristi Potter has lived all of her life ,eleven years, in the dark. What will happen when she finds out who she truly is?
1. Chapter 1

**NONE OF THESE CHARECTERS (EXCEPT KRISTI POTTER) ARE MINE. THEY BELONG TO J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter 1**

I could not believe it. I, Kristi Potter, was the a witch. I had never really cared that she could do wierd things, like make books come to ne. At least I hadn't cared until a week ago...

"Kristi, come down here darlin'," My foster mom, Lena DiCapio, called me from upstairs. I ran down the stairs and into the living room. I sat down besides my mom (as I called her.) Almost as if by command, a black owl swooped in through the window and flew around my head;something was attached to its small claws. I snatched the pale yellow envelope from the owl.

"Wait, don't open that yet," mom said. I looked at her; she looked ready to cry. My foster dad, Daren DiCapio, decided to walk into the living room at that point. He took one look at mom and sat down on the couch, beside me.

"What is it?" I asked  
"I hoped we wouldn't have to tell you this," mom said as tears welled into her blue eyes.  
"What?" I asked, becoming anxious.  
"Well, Kristi, you're a witch," dad said suddenly.  
"Don't tell her like that, Daren," mom complained. I stared at each of them and started to laugh.  
"You all are hilarious," I said, laughing. Mom had looked at me as if I were crazy. With tears in her eyes she said, "This isn't funny. You should believe us, I'm a witch too."  
I had stared at her in disbelief. She pulled out a wand and shouted "_Accio keys!_"  
I jumped back in surprise as the keys flew into her hands. She stared at me in defiance and I stared back.  
"I told you," she said softly.  
"Now can I open it?" I ask holding up the envelope.  
"Yes," Dad said, his arm around mom in a protective hold. I ripped open the envelope and out fell two parchments.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Kristi,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

The second page read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

I stared at the later in awe.  
"You're not joking, are you?"  
"No," mom replied. I glared at her.

Today, mom, dad and I are going to Diagon Alley to buy my school stuff. First we went to Flourish and Bolts.  
"Hello," the manager said. "Are you a first year?"  
"Yes," I reply. He turns around and leaves. A few minutes later he comes back with a stack of books. He hands the book to me and gasps.  
"Are you Kristi Potter?" he asks.  
"How did you know?" I ask with a smile.  
"You look like Lily," he breathes to himself.  
"You mean my mom, Lily?" I ask.  
"Yes," he replies  
"Do you- I mean _did _you know her?" I ask the manager.  
"Your mother, of course," he replies with a smile, "I knew your father, too."  
"That's amazing. When did you meet them?" I ask.  
"Well, at Hogwarts of course. Lily was known for being very smart and James for playing prankes on Servus Snape," he says laughing.  
"That's great. Let's go, Kristi," my mom says. I know she means now because she sounds upset.  
"Well, thank you," I say to the man and leave. Mom leads the way to Madam Malkins Robes for All Occasions.

"Hello," Madam Malkin says when we enter  
"Hello Madam Malkin," mom says with a warm smile.  
"What do you need?" Madam Malkin asks.  
"Three black robes," mom answers  
"Are you a first year?" she asks.  
"Yes ma'am," I reply polietly.  
"Here, try these," Madam Malkin says.

Finally we were done shopping for boring things. Now it was time for the wands. We walked into Ollivanders. Dad had gone to get some ice cream for us because, apparently, dad hated going to Ollivanders.  
We went through a bunch of wands and finally settled on one. It was a twelve inch, unicorn core, vine wood, wand. It was really pretty. When we left dad was waiting outside for us.  
"Here's your ice cream," dad says handing me my ice cream. He also gives one to mom and we eat our ice cream as we go home.

**Please rate. Please! Please! Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS (EXCEPT KRISTI POTTER) ARE MINE. THEY BELONG TO J.K. Rowling.**

Chapter 2

Finally it was August 30th. I was bored out of my mind this summer. I couldn't do magic, so I ended Up reading all about Hogwarts. Hogwarts is **THE BEST** school EVER! I couldn't wait. Only one more day until I get to go to the** FANTASTIC** school of Hogwarts! That night I went to bed, tired. I had been reading all day, not stopping to even watch my favorite television shows.  
"Good night, Kristi," mom says giving me a hug.  
"Good night, Kristi," dad says in his deep, gruff voice. He puts the blanket up to my chin.  
"Good night," I says with a yawn. Mom shuts the door and I fall asleep.

The next morning I woke up very early. I could here dad waking up and mom making breakfast. I was energized and ready to go. Before going downstairs, I put my flashlight (for late night reading) in my trunk. I also put my school books away and snapped the trunk closed. Then I ran down the stairs and sat at the dining table.  
"Good morning," mom says.  
"Morning, mom," I say with a smile. Dad lumbered down the stairs and sat in the seat next to me.  
"Good morning, dad," I say.  
"Good morning, Kristi. Are you ready to go to school?" Dad asks.  
"I've been waiting for ages. Of course I'm ready to go," I say happily. Mom puts a plate of food in front of me and I quickly begin to eat.  
"That's good. Well you need to eat. It's almost 11."  
"So?" I ask.  
"Well you'll be going on the train and you need to be there by eleven," dad answers.  
"You're coming with me, right?" I ask.  
"No," mom replies, "You're going by yourself. We'll just be dropping you off."  
Immediately my mind starts racing. I usually don't go around London by myself and this was really beginning to worry me. No way was I going to go around London by myself!  
"We'll show you were to go if that's what you're worried about," mom says interrupting my thoughts. I sigh in relief and go back to eating.

After I'm done I go upstairs and take a shower. Then I put on a green v-neck sweater and jeans.  
"Kristi, you need to hurry. We have to go," mom calls up to me.  
"I'm coming," I reply and run down the stairs. Down in the living room, dad is waiting for me.  
"Are you ready to go?" he asked.  
"Yup."  
We got in the car and left. It was nearly eleven o'clock.

We arrived at King's Cross station thirty minutes before it was time to go.  
"Were am I going?" I asked.  
"Platform 9¾," mom answered.  
"Mom, there isn't a Platform 9¾ at King's Cross," I replied.  
"Oh, but there is," dad contradicted mysteriously. We walked to the middle of Platform 9 and 10.  
"Well, we have to tell you good bye now," mom said with tears in her eyes. Tears filled in my eyes and I gave them both a hug.  
"Ron, Harry, Ginny, you need to get on if you want to find good seats," a lady's voice said.  
"Bye Mrs. Weasly," a boy's voice answered.  
"You should get going," dad's voice interrupted the conversation.  
"How do I-" I started but mom interrupted.  
"Just walk through and you should be able to get on the train."  
So i started walking. I came to Platform 9¾, I guess, and walked right through. Then I was in. I stepped on the train and tried to find a seat. It was super crowded and almost all full. I finally found somewhere to sit but when I did get settled, some people came in.  
"I'm sorry," I said immediatly standing up, "Do you usually sit here?"  
"Don't worry about it," a girl said. So I sat back down.  
"I'm Ron Weasly," one of the boys said.  
"I'm Hermoine Granger," the girl said, "What's your name?"  
"Kristi, Kristi Potter," I answered. Everyone gasped.  
"What?" I asked, confused.  
"I'm Harry," the last boy said, "Harry Potter."  
I gasped...

**Sorry this one's so short, I couldn't think of anything else. REVIEW! PLEASE! PLEASE! **


	3. Chapter 3

**NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS (EXCEPT KRISTI POTTER) ARE MINE. THEY BELONG TO J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter 3**

I stood up and started to pace This could NOT be possible! I could NOT be related to HARRY POTTER! Maybe we just had the same last name.  
"Um... what's your mom's name?" I asked. Harry answered proudly, "Lily. What about you?"  
"Same, Lily," I answered in a daze. Maybe our moms had the same name. I knew I was lying to myself though. How many times do you have the same last name and same mother's name and not be related? It was a one in a million chance. Harry was now pacing alongside.  
"What about your dad's, name I mean?" Harry asked.  
"James," I answered.  
"So is mine," Harry replied. Don't get me wrong, I would love to be Harry's sister, but he didn't look all to enthusiastic about it.  
"But she dosen't live with the Dursley's," Harry said shuddering on the last name.  
"You mean, Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley," I said.  
"Harry, she's your sister. Stop trying to convince yourself otherwise," Hermoine said, cutting Harry off.  
"But-" he started.  
"No!"Hermoine shouted before Harry could start.  
"Hermoine's right Harry," Ron said. Harry shot him a look and I smiled. I sat down and put my knees to my chest. Another boy walked in.  
"Hey Neville," Ron said with a smile.  
"Hey guys," the boy, Neville, said. Hermoine waved and looked over at Harry who had finally took to sitting down. She was waiting for him to introduce me, but I was pretty good at doing it myself.  
"Hello Neville," I said with a slight smile.  
"Um... hello," he said fearfully.  
"I'm Kristi, Harry's sister," I said. It felt weird to say that, "Harry's sister."  
"Harry, you never told me you had a sister," Neville said.  
"I never knew I had a sister until five minutes ago," he mumbled. I frowned. Harry didn't seem to happy to have a sister or maybe... was it me? This really made me think. I had just met the guy five minutes ago. How could he possibly be mad at me? I haven't done anything wrong... have I? These questions ran through my head as Hermoine, Ron, Neville, and Harry talked.

Much later, we got to Hogwarts. The first thing I noticed was, in fact, not the building, but a humongous giant who was almost three times taller than me. I seriously almost fainted at the sight of it. He was friendly and he even knew who I was. Harry, Hermoine, and Ron must have been great friends with the giant because they all said, "Hi Hagrid."  
I was nervous and not nervous at the same time. I know that's an oxymoron but that was how I was feeling.

In the dining hall I patiently waited for the Sorting Hat to place me as the Headmaster, Dumbledoor, read off names for people to be placed in their house. The girl who sat beside me was shy and quite, a true Hufflepuff. I was happy when she decided she would talk to me.  
"Hi, I'm Layla Hathens," the girl said.  
"Hey, Layla. I'm Kristi Potter," I said.  
"Yes, I've heard of you, Harry's younger sister," she said to my surprise.  
"Yea, how'd you know?" I asked.  
"Well you both have the same last name and I was reading over my books when I saw your name," she said.  
"Really?" I asked surprised. I guess I hadn't read that part properly or maybe I had skipped it.  
"Hathens, Layla," Dumbledoor said. Layla got up and walked slowly to the stool. She put the hat on and without a moments hesitation it shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!"  
I smiled. I had been right. The Hufflepuffs clapped happily for her and I clapped secretly for her.  
"Potter, Kristi," Dumbledoor _finally_ said. I jumped out of my seat and ran-walked up to the stool. As I sat down I almos fell off from so much excitement. Slytherin's laughed and I laughed right with them. When the hat was placed on my head I sat waiting.  
_"Anything but Slytherin," _I thought to the hat.  
_Gryffindor.  
No. Ravenclaw, please.  
Hufflepuff?  
I think not! I am not nice... not all the time. Ravenclaw.  
Gryffindor?  
NO! RAVENCLAW!  
Fine...  
_"RAVENCLAW" the Sorting Hat screamed. I took it off and smiled. Then, practically skipping, I went to sit with my fellow Ravenclaws. They all clapped as I came to sit with them and it made me smile.  
"A Hufflepuff is trying to get your attention," a girl who was sitting beside me said. I looked up and sure enough someone was trying to get my attention. In fact, it just happened to be Layla. She was motioning me to come outside, but I didn't wan't to break the rules quite yet. I wanted to make sure I stayed on all of the teachers good side. Headmaster Dumbledoor came up and gave a speech, but, of course, I wasn't paying him any attention. I looked up and saw a boy staring at me. I looked at him and blushed pink to my cheeks. Finally it was time for dinner but I wasn't really hungry, so I didn't eat to much. I left a little afterwards and Layla followed me out.  
"What is it Layla," I asked her. She looked close to tears.  
"No, I just miss my mom," she answered.  
"You called me?" I asked.  
"Um... I made something for the first friend I would make here," she said. "That's if you want it," she hastily added. I stared at her. She wanted to be friends with_ me_. I had never had a friend before.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Well, I've never had a friend before and well I've always imagined having one. So I made something for the first friend I ever made," she explained, "I understand if you don't want it."  
She started to turn away but I called her back.  
"Layla," I said, "I'll take it."  
She smiled happily and reached into her robe pocket. She pulled out a pink and black braided bracelet and held it to me. I took it from her and looked at it. I looked at it properly and noticed a gold strand in it too. I slid it on my wrist and a power surge flew through my body.

* * *

_What's going on with Kristi. What was the power surge. Was it dark magic? Is Layla in league with Lord Voldemort? Think about it...  
_**Review! Review! Review! Thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

**MOST OF THESE CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE. THEY BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING.**

**Chapter 4**

I was lying on my bed, tired. I didn't want to get up and I didn't, not even when people started entering.  
"You're Kristi, right?" a girl asked me. I looked up at her and sat up. She seemed nice. Her hair was brown and cut in a bob. Her eyes were green- blue and she had fair skin.  
"Yes," I answered sweetly.  
"Oh," she snuffed, "You're not like _him, _are you? Harry Potter, I mean."  
"What do you mean?" I asked confused, "Harry's really nice."  
She snorted, "If you count being rude as nice, than yes."  
"Harry's not like that!" I exclaimed defending my brother. _Or was he?_ She snickered and I blushed.  
"Yes he is," she said and looked at me defiantly.  
"What's your name?" I asked.  
"Violet. Violet Pandy," she answered proudly.  
"Well than _Violet_," I said sneering her name, "Harry is very polite. He's nicer than you at least."  
Violet looked surprised to hear me talk to her so rudely.  
"Well you are an awful lot like him!" she snapped and stalked off. Remember when I said she was nice, I take that back. I hated Violet. I seethed silently and watched as Violet went to sit on her bed with friends. I laid down. _Harry wasn't mean and snobby, was he. He couldn't be as bad as Violet, could he?  
_I was confused and upset. So I turned around and tried to fall asleep. I couldn't because Violet and her friends were laughing like hyenas. I threw the pillow of my head but it didn't work.  
"Shut up, will ya?" I snapped to the group of girls. Violet turned slowly to face me.  
"What did you just say to me?" she asked, her voice strangely high.  
"Shut up," I repeated, "as in close your mouth and stop talking."  
Her friends looked as surprised as Violet did and everyone in the room was looking at me. She covered the distance of the room in six long steps. She looked at me dead in the eye.  
"No one _ever_ tells me to shut up," she barked, "Got it?"  
"I just did," I replied still lying in bed. Everyone gasped and even Violet looked shocked that I had said something in reply. She was boring me and I was tired so I turned over in bed, ignoring Violet and her friends stares. She would be standing there for a long time if she expected me to say anything else to her. I fell into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up well rested the next day. Violet was being her usual loud, obnoxious self  
"Come on, India," she snapped to the brown haired, brown eyed girl beside her. India flinched and I felt sorry for her. Then she turned to face me with cold eyes and all traces of sorrow fled.  
"What do _you_ want?" India snapped at me.  
"For you to stop talking to me," I answered calmly. _Were was this coming from? I never would have said that._ India looked angry that I had given a reply. Instead of finding out what she wanted to do, I left and went to breakfast.

Layla was waiting for me at the dining hall. She looked like she had gotten any sleep at all. As I got closer I realized she wasn't tired, she had been crying.  
"What's wrong Layla?" I asked her.  
"I want to be at home," she replied.  
"It's going to be tons of fun. There won't even be time for you to worry," I said. She looked at me skeptically but I knew it was true.  
"Hi Kristi," Hermoine said to me.  
"Morning Hermoine," I replied. Ron looked rather insulted, so for his benefit I added, "Good morning Ron and Harry. Sleep well?"  
"Yes," Harry said with a sigh. "Much better than when I'm at the Dursley's."  
Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon must be really terrible to Harry if he said that.  
"Did you sleep well?" Ron asked.  
"It was okay. This one girl kept bothering me," I answered.  
"What girl?" Hermoine asked.  
"Violet Pandy and apparently she has a problem with Harry," I replied.  
"Violet is _the_ most annoying girl. I hate her," Ron said, "She dosen't like Harry because he more known than she is."  
Violet walked by and sneered at me. Then she smiled and waved at Ron. _Violet likes Ron! Maybe I...  
_"I'm hungry, let's eat."

After breakfast we went to class. I checked my schedule again.

_Defence Against the Dark Arts... Professor Moody (Mad- Eye)_  
_Herbology... Professor Sprout  
__Transfiguration... Professor McGonagall_  
_Charms... Professor Flitwick_  
_Potions...__ Professor Snap__e_  
_History of Magic__ ... __Professor Binns  
Astronomy... Professor Sinistra_

I was actually looking forward to Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. Hermoine had told me to be very careful in Potions, Snape was mean. I had a good feeling she was right. He seemed like a really mean teacher.

I walked slowly down the hall. Everyone was running up and down the halls trying to get to class. Of course, Violet was making her usaul racket by shouting at her "friends." I slid into a seat and class began. Violet was late.  
"I had to put my make up on," she pouted.  
"Detention," Professor Moody said. Then he picked up were he had left off. Violet sat down in a seat beside me and huffed through the rest of the class.

I was so happy when Defence Against the Dark Arts was done. Violet had been whining all class. She conplained about her hair, her shoes, her clothes, and everything else. She even complained about Professor Moody. How that's possible, I'll never know. Professor Moody was the best teacher ever. His class was at the top of my list.

The rest of the day went by fairly smoothly. Proffesor Sprout was an okay teacher and the class was easy. Transfiguration was so much fun. Professor McGonagall gave me so many complimants and house points. I think in her class I get at least fifty house points. Charms was easy, but awfuly boring. Potions with Proffesor Snape went pretty well. He actually managed to give out house points to me. I don't understand why Harry said he was so mean. Professor Snape was nice. Now, History of Magic was a bore. I almost fell asleep but the facts that Professor Binns had been saying were very interesting. Now I am waiting for Astronomy- the stars!

...

I HATE ASTRONOMY! I learned everything that we're doing already- my dad taught me. Professor Sinistar talked about the movement of the stars and some other stuff. We barely looked through our telescopes! To make it all worse, we had to a three foot page paper on the stars' movement. This is so unfair.  
Right now I am in the dorm. Can Violet ever _shut up!_ She is standing in the middle of the room screaming at us about some bracelet she lost.  
"SOME ONE STOLE MY BRACELET! YOU BETTER GIVE IT BACK!" She wailed.  
"What did it look like?" Pandora Grumman, Violet's best friend, asked.  
"It was the new one I just bought, the blue and black one," Violet replied.  
"Is it that one?" I asked pointing to a black and blue bracelet on her dresser. She picked it up and inspected it.  
"No," she snapped, "This one has a red string. The one I bought had a black string."  
"The string is black," I said looking at it closely.  
"No it's not," she replied.  
"Umm... Vi, she's right. The string is black," India said.  
"NO IT ISN'T!" Violet shouted at the top of her lungs. I shrugged. I could care less. Taking my stuff, I went to the common room and completed my homework.

When I came back in to go sleep, Violet was looking through my stuff.  
"What are you doing?" I cried.  
She stood up and franically looked around.  
"N-n-nothing," she stuttered. I glanced where she had been looking through- my dresser.  
"Did you find what you needed?" I snapped. She didn't answer and I sat on my bed. I looked through my dresser and made sure that everything was perfect organized.  
_What had she been looking for?  
_

* * *

_I am so sorry that it took me so long to update. I've been really busy and I didn't have time. Is it good so far? **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
**Three weeks later

Hogwarts is amazing. I love my classes (can't say the same for my teachers) and the students here are still pretty cool. Violet hasn't tried going through my stuff again. That's the good thing, she has been super annnoying and I just want to slap her across her face. Take now as an example. I'm in the common room, trying to complete my homework.  
"OH MY GAH! India can you believe that Ron was actually talking to me! It's so FANTASTIC!" Violet screams. India's clearly upset and says in a fake happy voice, "I know it's _so_ awesome!"  
"SHUT UP!" I shout at Violet. She stairs at me in disbelief.  
"Excuse me," she says looking me dead in the eye.  
"Shut _up_ as in close your mouth and make _no_ sound," I snap.  
"No look, you need to shut up," she says standing up.  
"You're never going to get Ron," I say coldly, "Ron only has eyes for Hermoine. You should really stop trying."  
"RON DOES NOT LIKE HERMOINE!" She shouts sending spit flying everywhere.  
"Yes he does," I say with a cruel smile, "but I could help."  
Her face goes from rage to a happy smile.  
"Really?" she asks happily. I just nod in reply. She giggles happily and India shoots me a greatful look.  
"There are some strings attached," I say. She stops smiling.  
"What are they?" she asks sounding very buisness like.  
"Number one- No being loud or yelling at _anybody_. Number two- be polite and shut up when asked," I say.  
"That's it?" she asks.  
"For now," I say," I might add more."  
"Fine," she says wth a shrug.  
"Failure to comply with these rules and the deal is off and you'll owe me a lot," I add and turn back to my homework.  
"Thank you," she gushes happily.

The next day, before breakfast, I talked with Ron, Harry, and Hermoine.  
"So Ron did you know that Violet is hopelessly in love with you?" I ask after our 'Hello's' and 'Good morning's'  
"Really?" he asks shocked, "Why?"  
"I don't know," I reply, "I don't know everything."  
"Wait, _Violet Pandy_ likes Ron?" Hermoine asked sneering Violet's name.  
"Yeah," I said while rolling my eyes.  
"You don't think I can get Violet?" Ron asked getting angry.  
"That's not what Hermoine said. She thinks that Violet is just not the type of person for you," I say.  
"Then what is?" Harry asks.  
"Again, I don't know everything," I repeat.  
"Well you sure know how to act like it," Layla says coming up behind me.  
"What did you just say?" I ask bewildered.  
"Are you hard of hearing? I said: You know how to act like you know everything," Layla says snidely.  
_What is her problem.  
_"Is something wrong Layla?" I ask concerned. _Was she under the Imperius Curse?  
_"Oh, I'm fine," Layla said sounding like herself, "Why do you ask?"  
"Because-" I start to say but Harry kicks my leg discreetly.  
"No reason," I say.

_In Potions..._

I was honestly worried about Layla. Why had she changed moods like that? It was so not Hufflepuff behavior. _What am I missing?_

"Oh!" I squealed in the middle of class.  
"What's wrong Ms. Potter?" Professor Snape asked me.  
"Nothing, sir, I almost put the wrong ingredients in my potion," I lied in a shacky voice. Then, ignoring the rest of the class, I worked hard to finsih the Sleeping Draught quickly, it was quite simple. Afterwards I brooded over Layla's questionable behavior.

As I walked to History of Magic with Professor Binns, I almost ran right into Violet.  
"Watch it," she snapped. I gave her a dark look.  
"You just broke your deal," I snipped. Her eyes opened wide, they were as big as saucers.  
"I- I-I d-d-didn't know it was y-y-you," She stammers.  
"Nope," I say, "I told you the requirements yesterday. So deal's off."  
She looked ready to burst into tears. She stared at me for a second, her chin quivering. Then she ran off, tears streaming down her face. Satisfied, I walked to class.

Late, Violet entered Professor Binns classroom.

"Detention on Friday at six," he said in his boring lecture tone. Violet looked like she had been crying; her nose was red and her eyes were bloodshot. She gave me a backwards glance and her chin quivered. Her eyes seemed to plead with me and I almost gave in, almost. Now is the perfect time to think about Layla.

_Why had Harry kicked me? I needed to talk to him about that. Why was Layla acting so... _weird_? This is so_ confusing_!_

I was beginning to get frustrated. _Why had Layla been acting that way?_

TIME OUT!

**A/N: **Ok people, I need some DEFINETE help. I know it's stupid of me to stop in the middle of this chapter but I felt if I didn't do it now I would never do it. To all of you who've read this, should I stop writing because I honeslty think I am doing a suckish job. Please **PMS/ REVIEW** with your answer. I'm not writing unless I get atleast 10 reviews/ PMS saying I should keep writing and **DO NOT LIE TO ME!  
**Thanks,  
Sparrowdaughter


End file.
